


Dan Avidan x Reader: Cleaning Dance Break

by Pinky_cheeks



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Game Grumps - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, POV switch, domestic as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_cheeks/pseuds/Pinky_cheeks
Summary: You're ahead of schedule, so you clean to keep yourself busy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers! I'm brand new to AO3 so feedback is really appreciated. Let me know if I captured Dan's personality accurately, and if I didn't tips are appreciated! Enjoy!

It was about 10 p.m. and I had grown antsy. I needed to do something, anything! My leg shook as I scanned the apartment, for once in my life I was actually ahead of schedule. This week’s and next week’s vlogs are rendering. As I scanned, I noticed that the apartment was a mess. Papers scattered the floor and surfaces, the kitchen sink was full. I don’t think that the apartment has been dusted or vacuumed in over 2 weeks. I grimace at the thought. ‘Fuck it, I’ll clean,’ I think to myself as I pull out my phone. I plugged my phone into the speaker and my head bobs to the music and I start to dance, it’s the only way cleaning can be fun.

~~  
Dan leans back in his chair, he felt like he's been staring at his computer for 10,000 years. He rubs his face with his hands and stretches. His eyebrow twitches as he hears noise from the living room. ‘That’s weird, ____ never plays music out loud in the apartment. Unless...’ A devious smile spread across his face. ‘She’s cleaning, which means she’s dancing!’   
____ never dances with reckless abandon when she was with others, but Dan knew that the Lovelies would LOVE to see this side of her. He took out his phone and opened the camera. He switches to video and faces the camera to him, “Hey guys, so I know that in the last GrumpOut video people commented that they wanted to see ____ dancing a bit more, uh, freely-er or something.” Dan laughs at himself, “But right now, I dunno if you can hear the music, but when she cleans, she dances.” He gets up and quietly make his way to the living room.  
He tip toes down the hall and the music gets louder, ____ crosses Dan’s view into the kitchen, strutting across the floor with a little shimmy in her shoulders. He inches farther and turns to face the kitchen, luckily, ____’s back was to him. She continues to dance as she puts dishes in the dishwasher. It was killing Dan to stifle his laughter, let alone trying not to smile. Suddenly, ____ starts to lasso her towel in the air, gyrating her hips as she spun in a circle. She looks up and finally spots me.

~~  
I was just minding my own business, losing myself in the song, when I see an iPhone focused on me.   
Held by Dan.   
Who was smiling.  
Fuck.  
My face started to burn with embarrassment as I slowly crouch down out of view of the camera. Dan erupts into laughter. I cover my face in the towel as I hear him walk closer. I shoot up, “LEIGH DANIEL AVIDAN GIVE ME THE GODDAMN PHONE.” I try to grab the phone, but he just lifts his arm - putting another foot between me and the phone. So I start whipping Dan with the towel.  
“Ow ow ow ow!” Dan laughs, “Jeeze a great dancer AND kinky? You’re full of surprises, ____.” He focuses the phone back to front face camera and stands next to me.  
“Aw cmon, don’t look at me like that! It’s not like you haven’t walked in on me.”  
Now it’s my time to be devious, “Dancing? No. Other things?” I shudder, “Unfortunately.”  
Dan's jaw drops in offense, “Hey wait-”  
“Ladies, lemme tell you, not pretty.” I start laughing.  
He let’s out a sigh then laughs, “Great, now we’ve lost all our Lady Lovelies because not only did you say you've seen my penis, you also said it's gross. Thankssssss.”  
I smile, and pat him on the shoulder, “It's the grossest. Bye lovelies!” And I turn off the camera.  
“I hate you.”  
“Nah you love me. Now delete the video.” I pat his head as I walk back to the kitchen.

He didn’t delete the video.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
